Mi Destino
by Nina Shichinintai
Summary: El la busca cada vez que la pierde... Ella lo olvida cada vez que está con él... ¿por que su amor puede con la barrera del tiempo y la maldición?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si es de mi pertenecia es todita de mi creacion.**

 **Este fic participa en el** **PRIMER GRAN RETO DEL CIRCULO MERCENARIO.**

Kagome es una joven de 23 años, que debido a los problemas que tenía con su madre, decide ir a vivir por su cuenta. Asiste a clases nocturnas en la universidad de Tokio, ya que durante el día trabaja como actriz en una famosa cadena.

Vive cómodamente en un pent-houses en el mejor barrio de Tokio, gracias a su trabajo y a su inseparable amiga Sango Shinwa, logra darse ciertos lujos que no toda joven a los 23 años logra tener.

Pero aun así Kagome siente que algo falta en su vida, pero lo que ella no sabe es que ese "algo" no es solo algo que falta, sino algo que… cambiará por completo su vida.

-¿Hola?- contesta la azabache su teléfono celular.- No lo siento desde las 13.00 hrs, ya no estoy disponible…. El martes tengo el día libre así que ese día puedo a cualquier hora… pues ese no es mi problema, si me quieren a mí para el programa, acomódense al horario que yo tengo disponible, si no, consiga a otra celebridad a quien entrevistar…. Bien, entonces espero su llamada… adiós.- corto la llamada.

\- ¿Quién era?- Pregunto la castaña al ver que su amiga había terminado de hablar.

\- No tengo idea, solo sé que era del programa ese que vez tu por las noches.

\- ¿Interview with the stars?- pregunto con emoción la castaña.

\- Si ese, quería que me presentara mañana a las hrs. En el set para grabar el programa.- contesto cansada la azabache.

\- ¿Y por qué le dijiste que no?

\- Sango, los viernes y sábados son mis días sagrados, con la universidad y la agencia, ya casi no tengo tiempo para mí, necesito mis días sagrados para descansar.- dijo tranquila.

\- puede que tengas razón, ¿pero qué te dijo?

\- Que hablaría con su jefe y me llamaría para agendar el día.

\- Tu si sabes cómo manejarlos.- rio la castaña.

\- Ya son años de práctica.- rio también la azabache.- ¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

\- ¿solo 3 y tú?

\- 2, ¿quieres que te espere?

-¿Podrías?- pregunto la castaña haciendo ojitos de perrito lastimado.

\- Claro, te esperare en la cafetería.

\- Gracias Kag, eres la mejor.

\- Lo se.- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga mientras estacionaba su deportivo blanco frente a la entrada de la facultad.- Nos vemos más tarde, que te valla bien en tus clases.

\- Gracias a ti igual.

La azabache cerro su auto y se dirigió tranquila a su salón, eran las 17.50, aún quedaban 10 minutos para que su clase empezara, así que escogió un asiento junto a la ventana y se dedicó a observar el verde paisaje que aún se veía desde el establecimiento, la única parte de Tokio que aun poseía su inmaculado color verde, sin edificios cerca a excepción de la universidad, se lograba ver el lago y los peces koi gigantes que ahí nadaban.

-Que hare?- suspiro rendida la azabache.

-Pareces afligida.- comento alguien asustando a la joven.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada.- dijo con una sonrisa triste la azabache.

-Es solo que de verdad pareces muy afligida.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien….amm.- dudo un poco al no recordar su nombre.

-Bankotsu.

-Sí, Bankotsu.- repitió ella.- juegas en el equipo de la facultad ¿no?

-Sí, ¿me vas a ver jugar?- dijo con algo de soberbia.

\- ¡Ja!, ¿no es un poco engreído de tu parte?- dijo algo divertida la azabache.

-Entonces como lo sabes, porque no creo que la gran actriz juvenil Kagome Higurashi tenga el tiempo suficiente para revisar el listado del equipo de la facultad ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón, no tengo tiempo para eso y si he ido a algunos juegos, pero no por ti, sino porque el novio de mi mejor amiga, o sea el capitán de tu equipo, no invita a verlos jugar.- argumento la azabache.- aunque te he visto jugar, eres realmente impresionante, incluso más que Miroku, me pregunto por qué no eres el capitán del equipo.

-Que observadora.- respondió algo sorprendido.- No soy el capitán, porque no tengo tanto tiempo, ser el capitán requiere de mucho más esfuerzo y tiempo que solo ser un jugador del equipo. Lamentablemente no puedo ser el capitán como quisiera porque tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Me imagino que si.- dijo y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

-Hey, mañana es la fiesta de Halloween de una empresa a la cual estoy afiliado como inversionista, ven con tu amiga y su novio.- le agito las entradas frente al rostro para que le prestara atención.- así cambias esa cara y charlamos un poco más.

-Me lo pensare.- dijo tomando las entradas.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿te molesta que me siente a tu lado durante la clase?

\- No, hazlo.- dijo.- ¿tú no estudias literatura o sí?

-La verdad es que sí, pero no la misma que tú, tenemos solo dos clases en común, yo estudio solo literatura inglesa, mientras que tu estudias inglesa, asiática e hispana.- dijo he hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.- Pero según noto por los apuntes que tienes sobre tu mesa, ¿me intriga saber por qué te interesa más que todas la literatura asiática?

-Valla, eres todo un Sherlock Holmes.- dijo sorprendida de que lograra descifrar tanto de ella con solo esos detalles.- bueno, pues porque en realidad me siento más conectada con ella.

-Bueno, dejemos tema para mañana en la fiesta.- dijo antes de que el maestro entrara al salón y comenzaran las clases.

Kagome se concentró en sus clases ignorando que tan interesado realmente estaba en ella el joven con el que acababa de entablar una sutil conversación. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que se imaginó y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de ir a casa.

-Adiós, espero verte mañana.- dijo el joven besando caballerosamente la mano de la azabache.

-Adiós, y no te hagas muchas ilusiones.- respondió sonriente la azabache levantándose del asiento y saliendo del salón.

Se dirigió a la cafetería a esperar que su amiga saliera de sus clases para poder irse casa, mientras esperaba, decidió ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para pasar el rato. Una vez encontrado el libro que buscaba, lo pidió prestado y volvió a la cafetería, compro un café y se sentó en uno de los sofás que ahí había.

-Ahí.- suspiro.- realmente el tiempo pasa lento cuando esperas.

-¿Se hará costumbre encontrarte hablando sola?- dijo el moreno.- no charlamos, ni nos habíamos hablado durante todo el año y ahora dos veces en el mismo día, me siento halagado.

-Casualidad nada mas.- comento divertida la azabache.

-No preciosa, eso no es casualidad.- dijo y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.- es el destino.

-¿Crees en eso?

-¿Tu no?- comento divertido.

-La verdad es que no.- dijo algo triste.- porque si en realidad es posible que tengamos un destino, que hice yo para merecer este que me tocó vivir.

-Nada es tan malo como parece.- dijo besando la mejilla de la joven.- ven mañana a la fiesta y te mostrare a que me refiero.

-Tu solo quieres conseguir quien te acompañe a esa fiesta.- dijo sonriendo.

-Puede ser o puede que no.- contesto el moreno.- y dime… ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

-Amm…- sonrió.- a las 9 y no llegues tarde.

-A las 9 en punto estaré ahí.- dijo.- pero antes… necesito tu número telefónico.

-Está bien, tu ganas.- dijo sacando un lápiz y escribiendo en una servilleta el número de su móvil.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.- dijo despidiéndose. Ella solo le sonrió de vuelta y él se marchó.

-Kag!- Llego corriendo agitada la castaña.- siento mucho la demora, pero estuvo horrible mi última clase.

-No hay problema Sango.- dijo algo desconcentrada la azabache.

-Aló! Tierra llamando a Kag…- dijo divertida la castaña.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que hoy ha sido un día particularmente extraño.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos y camino a casas me cuentas.- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a salir de la cafetería siendo seguida por la azabache.

- _Esto es extraño, no sé por qué quiero volver a verlo.-_ pensó la azabache.- quiero verlo.

-¿A quién quieres ver?- pregunto confundida la castaña al ver que su amiga estaba pensando en voz alta, mientras caminaban al auto.

-No sé por qué, pero quiero volver a verlo.- le comento a su amiga.

-Kag, esa parte ya la entendí, lo que no entiendo es a quien.

-Al chico de mi clase, charlamos un rato antes de la clase y luego nos volvimos a ver en la cafetería mientras te esperaba.- comento algo confundida la azabache.

-¿Y quién era?- pregunto intrigada la castaña.

-Su nombre es Bankotsu, juega en el equipo con Miroku.

-Bankotsu?, ¿Bankotsu Hayashi?- pregunto la castaña obviando la respuesta.- valla, valla Kag, te gustan los peces grandes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues a que Bankotsu ha rechazado a todas las chicas de la facultad que han tratado de ligar con el.- dijo la castaña mientras se subía al auto.

-Pues yo no estoy tratando de ligar con él, es él el que está intentando ligar conmigo.

-¿Estas de broma?- grito sorprendida.

-Que no, mira me ha invitado a una fiesta mañana y para asegurarse de que valla me ha dado boletos para ti y Miroku.- dijo enseñándole los boletos.- sin mencionar que me pidió mi teléfono y pasara por mi mañana a las 9.

-¿Te invito a una fiesta e ira a recogerte?- dijo sorprendida.- Kag, que le hiciste al pobre hombre.

-Yo no le hice nada, más bien que me hizo él a mí, ahora solo quiero que aparezca de nuevo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.- dijo el moreno causándole un susto a ambas chicas.

-Oye, casi me matas del susto, ¿no te han enseñado que a las señoritas no debes asustarlas?- reprocho la castaña,

-Lo siento, ¿Qué tal Shinwa?- dijo tranquilo.

\- Hayashi.- respondió secamente la castaña.

-¿Iras mañana a la fiesta con Miroku?- pregunto el joven.

-Claro, no me perdería una fiesta de esta magnitud.- comento contenta la castaña.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.- dijo alejándose hacia su auto.- así, y no olviden ir con un lindo disfraz.

\- Claro…- contesto sango y antes de continuar espero que el moreno se fuera en su auto.- Wooow Kag, lo traes loco.

\- Es extraño, ya van tres veces hoy, siento como que escuchara o supiera claramente lo que quiero.- dijo la azabache con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

\- Déjate de tonterías Kag y vámonos a casa, estoy cansada, quiero dormir y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al centro de Tokio por unos lindos y sexys disfraces para esa fiesta…- comento la castaña que terminaba de enviarle un mensaje de texto con la información a su novio.- le dije a Miroku que nos acompañara mañana, así no vamos solas y tenemos quien cargue las bolsas…

\- Esta bien, no hay problema, además él también debe comprarse un disfraz.- dijo la azabache prendiendo el motor del auto y marchándose en dirección a su tan adorado apartamento.

\- Si es verdad, quizás podamos disfrazarnos de algo en pareja, algo así como Frankenstein o momias, ¿Qué dices Kag?

\- Supongo que es buena idea.- sonrió mientras doblaba hacia el estacionamiento de su edificio.

\- Lo sé, soy toda una genio.- sonrió.- Miroku tiene suerte de tenerme.

\- Si tú lo dices…- rio, no podía creer cuanto amor propio podía expresar su amiga en voz alta.

\- Tú deberías disfrazarte de una sexy diablita.- dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

\- No es mala idea, pero creo que lo decidiré mañana en la tienda, llevare el traje que más me guste.- comento tranquila la azabache.

\- Yo creo que deberías pensar en que quieres disfrazarte.- dijo la castaña mientras la azabache levantaba una ceja con expresión de duda.- ¡O sea por dios Kag! El disfraz no es solo el traje, es el maquillaje, el peinado, las joyas, los zapatos, es casi como casarte amiga.

\- Dios Sango como exageras.- dijo la azabache divertida rodando los ojos mientras subían ambas en el elevador.- presiona mi piso también por favor.

\- Claro, pero de verdad lo digo Kag, debes comenzar a pensar de que te vas a disfrazar.- comento la castaña marcando el piso 15 y el PH (Pent-house).- promete que lo pensaras.

\- Si, si, lo pensare durante la noche.- dijo dándole poca importancia.

\- Ai Kag, eres imposible.- dijo bajándose en su piso.- recuerda que lo prometiste.

\- Si.- alcanzo a decir antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran para llevarla a su apreciado apartamento.

Al parar el elevador la azabache bajo y rebusco en su bolso las llaves que abrirían la puerta que en ese momento la separaba de su ansiada cama, cuando dio con ellas, abrió la puerta y fue directamente a su habitación, dejo su bolso en un sofá pequeño que había en su habitación. Caminó a su armario, si, si había algo que le fascinaba de su apartamento era ese enorme armario que tenía, era tan grande como una habitación, de hecho hasta tenía un banquillo en medio del armario para sentarse y un espejo gigantesco en la pared contraria a la puerta, un lugar exclusivo para sus muchísimos pares de zapatos y sin mencionar todo el espacio para su maravillosa ropa. Dios como amaba su armario. Luego de fantasear despierta con su lujosísimo armario fue hacia uno de los cajones y saco un sexy camisón de dormir, se lo puso y se miró al espejo.

-Dios, ¿con esas fachas en las que andaba me invito a la fiesta?- pensó mirando la ropa que había dejado en el banquillo, unos bellos vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro y unas botas de tacón medio del mismo color de su chaqueta.- dejare todo eso aquí y mañana antes de irme de compras lo arreglare.

Camino hacia su habitación, apagó las luces de su armario y cerró la puerta, camino un par de pasos y se dejó caer en su gigantesca cama. Despues de un momento se incorporó, fue hacia su bolso, tomó su teléfono y salió al patio de su apartamento fue directamente al mini bar al costado de la piscina y saco una botella de agua destilada y se apoyó en la baranda de la orilla a ver la ciudad, activo y puso la canción que en la agencia le habían solicitado que compusiera para su siguiente película en la que se suponía sería una cantante juvenil. La canción ya sonaba en las radios de todo el país como promoción de la película, pero lo que el mundo no sabía es que esa canción era tan parte de ella, no por la letra solamente, sino por el hecho de querer sentir y vivir un amor como el que ella cantaba en su canción.

Bebió un poco de su botella de agua y analizó su día, en verdad había sido muy extraño todo lo relacionado con Bankotsu ese día, no habían hablado nunca, jamás siquiera se habían dirigido una mirada, ella lo había visto jugar en los partido de básquet pero por que la habían invitado Miroku y Sango. Mientras más lo pensaba no encontraba razones para la forma de actuar de Bankotsu, era extraña, a menos que en realidad haya sido un acto de buena voluntad al creerla deprimida, pero no tenía sentido ese actuar si ni siquiera eran conocidos, solo compañeros de dos clases, para colmo ni siquiera compañeros de la misma carrera. En realidad mientras más lo pensaba más extraño se le hacía, así que decidió dejarlo así, dejo la botella sobre la mesa del mini bar, tomo su teléfono, apagó la música y se fue a dormir, ya mañana vería que comprar y seguiría pensando en lo extraño de la situación.

Esa noche Kagome soñó algo muy extraño, caía de un rascacielos, pero ya no tenía miedo de caer, solo caía y de un momento a otro estiro el brazo como sabiendo que sería sujetada por alguien y así fue, un muchacho del cual su rostro no podía ver, él tomó su mano y la sostuvo hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso, el caballerosamente besó su mano y se marchó, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Kagome despertó con el insistente timbre de su apartamento sonando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Bajo a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba su mejor amiga parada.

-¡Kag!- chilló la castaña.- Aun no estas listas.

\- ¿Para qué?- pregunto despistada la dormida azabache.

\- Kag, recuerda que quedamos a las 10 de ir de compras, son las 11, llevo más de 30 minutos tocando tu puerta, amiga tienes el sueño muy pesado.- la regaño la castaña mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba a que tomara una ducha y se vistiera.

\- Dios, lo siento Sango, no sé cómo fue que me dormí, no fue mi intención.- dijo la azabache tomando unos shorts de jeans y una blusa escocesa acinturada roja con negro y banco. Entro al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y mientras peinaba su cabello en una coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro le pidió un favor a su amiga.- Sango, ¿podrías pasarme mis botas altas negras por favor?

\- Claro.- dijo la castaña buscando en el gran armario de su amiga dichas botas, eran hermosas, negras de tacón medio, de tela y llegaban sobre la rodilla, en verdad eran unas botas de en sueño.- aquí las tienes Kag.

\- Gracias.- dijo ya maquillada e inmediatamente se puso sus botas, tomo su bolso y teléfono.- Estoy lista, vámonos.

\- Si, Miroku ya debe estar dormido en mi apartamento de tanto esperar.- rio la castaña.- ¿Vamos en tu auto?

\- Claro, sabes cuánto me gusta conducir.- dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Pensaste de que disfrazarte verdad?

\- Claro que si.- dijo sínicamente.

\- ¿A si? Y ¿de qué?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- se zafó rápidamente de la curiosidad de su amiga.

\- ¡Ai! Kag eres imposible.- hizo puchero mientras bajaban a su apartamento por Miroku.

\- Lo se.- rio la pelinegra mientras detenía el elevador para que Sango fuera por Miroku. Lo cual para su sorpresa fue bastante rápido.

\- Que tal Kag.- saludo el ojiazul.

\- Bien gracias, y siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar tanto.- se disculpó la joven.

\- Por mí ni te preocupes, era otra la que estaba fuera de sus casillas.- rio apuntando a la castaña.

\- ¡Hey!, en mi defensa, necesito tiempo para escoger nuestros disfraces cariño y todo lo que eso implica, como maquillaje y todo lo demás.- se defendió la castaña.

\- Claro, claro, ya vez Kag, hay mucho que hacer, como es posible que te durmieras.- rió con ironía el ojiazul.

\- Miroku, no juegues conmigo.- se molestó la castaña mientras que la azabache no paraba de reír y sus risas junto con las del joven y los grititos molestos de sango revotaban en el subterráneo donde la azabache tenía su auto.

\- Lo siento.- pidió disculpas muy divertido el ojiazul a la castaña.

\- Esta bien, pero más vale que no lo hagas mas.- se cruzó de brazos molesta.

\- Lo prometo.- dijo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

\- De acuerdo tortolitos, suban al auto, ¿no estaban tan apurados?- comento divertida la castaña al ver a sus amigos discutir.

\- Bien.- dijo la castaña obedeciendo la orden de la pelinegra.

Llegaron rápidamente al centro comercial, y comenzó lo que Miroku había dicho sería una travesía para encontrar los disfraces para esa noche. Sango había hecho que él se probara por lo menos unos 25 trajes distintos antes de escoger los que serían sus disfraces definitivos, mientras que Kagome había visto uno que al verlo le llamo la atención, lo tomó, se lo probó y lo compró.

Luego siguieron con los zapatos, se detuvieron para almorzar algo y luego continuaron con las compras. Ya pasadas las 6 de la tarde volvieron a sus respectivos apartamentos.

-Kag, no puedo creer que no me digas que compraste.- le reprochó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es sorpresa Sango.- dijo mientras marcaba su piso en el elevador.

\- No puedo creer lo mala que eres.

\- Sango ya déjala.- rió el ojiazul al ver la infantil pelea de las dos chicas.

\- Pero es que no puedo con la curiosidad.- dijo frustrada.

\- Bueno señorita curiosidad nos vemos en la fiesta, aquí están sus entradas.- les dijo antes de que bajaran del elevador.

\- Traidora.- dijo la castaña mientras se cerraba el elevador.

\- Lo se.- dijo la azabache antes de que se cerraran por completo las puertas con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.- llegare a casa a tomarme un gran vaso de jugo y descansare un rato antes de arreglarme, total son las 6.40 y el vendrá por mí a las 9.

Al llegar a su apartamento dejó todo en la entrada y fue directamente a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y fue a recostarse en una de sus sillas para el sol en la terraza. Cerro los ojos un momento y comenzó otro sueño, estaba acostada en su silla de sol, pero era más de media noche, se levantó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo así a la piscina, por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía y solo se hundía, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos protectores que la tomaban de la cintura y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió lo único que vio fue al mismo joven de la dejaba sentada en una de las sillas, besaba su mano y saltaba por el balcón.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada por el sueño, no había notado en qué momento se había quedado dormida miro el reloj de su teléfono y eran ya las 8.

-¡Diablos! Pero que me pasa hoy.- dijo frustrada mientras corría a tomar su traje y subir corriendo a su habitación para tomar una ducha y comenzar a arreglarse.

Una vez duchada se puso su traje de vampira, era un vestido negro con las mangas anchas y ajustado hasta la cadera, ya que la caída del vestido eran girones de la misma tela y se puso un corset negro, se calzó unas botas negras de tacón alto bajo la rodilla y la capa negra que se arrastraba por el suelo. Alació su cabello y lo recogió en un sofisticado y elegante peinado con mechones saliendo de él dando un toque de elegancia. Se maquillo como toda una vampira mucho rojo, burdeos y negro, y se puso los colmillos falsos para maquillar sus labios con un rojo oscuro que a ella misma le daban ganas de besar sus labios, se puso un colgante de rubí en forma de lágrima que siempre había tenido con ella y finalmente se puso sus lentes de contacto rojos y pestañas postizas.

Salió del baño para ir a su armario a coger un bolso pequeño donde poner su identificación, el labial, el teléfono, dinero y las llaves de su apartamento mientras terminaba de cerrar el bolso su teléfono comienza a sonar. La azabache miro la hora y eran las 9.

-Valla si es puntual.- rió.- estuve lista justo a tiempo. ¿Hola?- contesto la llamada.- ya bajo.

Corto la llamada y se dispuso a irse, dejo bien cerrado su apartamento y entro en el elevador marcando el primer piso. Cuando llego pasó hacia la gran puerta del edificio.

-¿No saldrá en su auto Srta. Kagome?- pregunto amablemente el anciano portero.

\- Por extraño que parezca Totosai esta noche vienen por mi.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Es la Vampira más linda que he visto, que la pase muy bien.- comento al abrirle caballerosamente la puerta para que saliera.

\- Muchas gracias.- dijo ella despidiéndose del hombre, buscó al moreno con la mirada y dio con el justo frente a la entrada, así que camino hacia allá.

\- Valla, valla, que bella te vez.- dijo como alago tomando su mano para ayudarla a entrar al auto.

\- Tu no estas nada mal Drácula.- dijo ella.- que coincidencia que hayamos elegido el mismo disfraz.

\- Nada de coincidencias mi bella dama, es el destino.- dijo besando la mejilla de la pelinegra y cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a su lado del vehículo.

\- Claro.- dijo en un susurro ya que aquel beso la había sorprendido.

\- Vamos entonces.- dijo el moreno de intensa mirada azulina.

\- ¿Por qué es que no usas lentes de contacto?- pregunto intrigada, el disfraz estaba demasiado bueno para que estuviera incompleto.

\- Lamentablemente los lentes de contacto me hacen daño, por lo que no puedo usarlos.- comento mientras conducía.- Y cuéntame linda, ¿tus amigos irán? Shinwa ayer se veía muy entusiasmada.

\- Si, de hecho con lo ansiosa que es Sango no me extraña que ya estuviesen allá.- rió divertida la azabache.

\- Me alegra mucho que estés con ese humor tan risueño hoy, así la pasaras mejor.- comento tranquilamente el moreno.

\- Eres muy extraño ¿sabes?- él la miró solo alzando una ceja.- Es sin ánimos de ofender, pero no logro entender que después de casi un año sin hablarnos hayas echo todo esto.

\- Hay cosas que deben ser solo en un momento específico del tiempo y no antes.- dijo ya un poco más serio.

\- Supongo que puede ser, pero aun así se me hace extraño.- dijo la azabache mirándolo.

\- Supongo que las cosas serán más claras a medida que pase la velada, y espero las entiendas desde mi punto de vista también.- dijo mirándola ahora con una cálida sonrisa que le derritió el corazón a la azabache.- ¿por qué te sonrojas?

\- No es nada, es que me dio algo de calor.- dijo rápidamente al verse descubierta sonrojándose por sus pensamientos de que la tomara y la besara ahí mismo en el auto.

\- Bueno linda, hemos llegado.- dijo apagando el motor del auto y saliendo de este.

\- Dios Kagome, en que cosas piensas.- se dijo a sí misma, mientras respiraba profundo para bajarse del auto justo cuando el abrió la puerta y le tendió su mano.- Gracias.

\- Una Belleza como tú no merece menos.- dijo con un toque de picardía.

\- ¿Intentas flirtear conmigo?- rió sin poder creérselo.

\- Puede ser.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- No lo puedo creer, invítame un trago antes, no te será tan fácil coquetear conmigo.- le respondió con algo de amistosa soberbia.

\- Me doy cuenta hermosa.- dijo con su típica sonrisa de galán.- ¿salió a relucir tu hermoso carácter de Diva?

\- Tú te lo buscaste.- dijo sonriéndole, se quedaron tomados de la mano y mirándose con una sonrisa sincera justo en la entrada de la fiesta, el moreno soltó su mano y la puso en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla. Kagome sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y por más extraño que le pareciese el hecho de no querer detenerse no lo hizo, había una atracción inexplicable entre ellos. Escasos centímetros separaban sus labios de tan ansiado beso, porque ambos lo deseaban y lo sabían por esa razón ninguno se detenía.

-¡Kag! Dios, Tienes que venir aquí, está estupendo.- grito sango desde el balcón del segundo piso del local, que no se había detenía a mirar y era inmenso.

\- Vamos, tu amiga te espera.- dijo el moreno tomándola de la mano para entrar.

\- _Me pregunto por qué parece entristecido y ¿frustrado? O sea yo también quería besarlo, pero es solo eso ¿no? Un beso nada mas_.- pensó para sí misma la azabache.- _Pero qué diablos me pasa, ¿porque estoy pensando estas cosas? ¿Qué es lo que me hace este tipo? Ya solo me falta pensar en que quiero que me lleve a su apartamento esta noche. ¡Ai! No por dios que estoy diciendo, creo que me voy a desmayar._

\- Linda, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el moreno divertido en la barra a la que ella no se enteró cuando llegaron.

\- Amm… S-Si.- dijo totalmente sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué tal si te invito ese trago del que habíamos hablado?- le susurro seductoramente en el oído.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo ella en un susurro, dejándose llevar por el poder que él tenía sobre ella. Lo que ella jamás se imaginó seria el poder que tendría ella sobre él.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces?- pregunto con más ánimo.

\- Sorpréndeme.- le sonrió seductora con sus colmillos.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo acercándose a ella y rosando sus labios.

\- Kag, por fin te encuentro…- se detuvo a ver a su amiga y la saco de la barra para tener más espacio.- ¡Wooow! Eres la vampira más sexy de toda la fiesta, ¿no es verdad Miroku?

\- Es verdad, Kag te ves preciosa.- comento con confianza el ojiazul.

\- Si, y esta preciosidad viene conmigo hoy.- dijo el moreno que llego con los tragos, tomando a la azabache por la cintura al ver como mucho hombres se le acercaban esperando a que Sango la dejara para poder coquetearle, pero no lo permitiría, esa vampira era suya.

\- Bankotsu.- saludo el ojiazul con un amable movimiento de cabeza.

\- Miroku, siempre es un placer verte.- sonrió el moreno.

\- Gracias por la invitación Bank.- dijo animada Sango.

\- Fue un placer Cleopatra.- sonrió el moreno.

\- Linda no te hagas ilusiones, este solo nos invitó para que Kag viniera con él.- dijo burlón el ojiazul.

\- Lamento asumir que es cierto, quería que esta hermosa mujer viniera conmigo hoy y supuse que esta sería la mejor forma de hacerlo ya que he visto muchas veces que Miroku la invita a los partidos.- se sinceró el moreno.

\- No me ofende para nada, porque al menos es sincero en decirlo.- dijo alegre Sango.

\- Sango vamos por algo de beber y dejemos a Bankotsu con Kag.- dijo mirando a su novia.- ¿Esta bien si nos vamos a beber algo Kag?

\- Si claro, no te preocupes, yo me quedare con el joven sinceridad.- sonrió divertida.

\- Bien nos vemos más tarde entonces.- dijo la castaña perdiéndose entre la gente.

\- Vamos nosotros a otro lado, aquí es muy incómodo hablar.- dijo jalándola hacia el segundo piso del lugar. Salieron al balcón y se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban desocupadas.

\- Se ve hermoso el parque desde aquí.- comento la azabache.

\- Igual que tú.- le dijo mirándola.- No puedes reprocharme nada, ya te invité el trago.

\- Es verdad.- dijo despreocupada, por primera vez en semanas se sentía tan ligera y despreocupada.- ¿No te encanta la luna llena?

\- Si, es fascinante.- dijo el moreno también hipnotizado por la luz de la luna.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por el parque?

\- ¿Pero y la fiesta?- pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.

\- Ninguno la está disfrutando como es debido, así que por que no vamos a caminar más tranquilamente por el parque.

\- Tienes razón, además el parque suena bien.- dijo ella terminando de beber su trago.

\- Muy bien mi bella dama.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.- vámonos por un rato.

\- Bien caballero, vamos.- dijo ella tomando su mano y salieron del lugar no sin antes pedir las pulseras para poder regresar más tarde.

Llegaron al sendero del parque y caminaron a través de él, era realmente una noche hermosa, la luna iluminaba todo y los cerezos se veían maravillosos bañados por su luz.

-Oye Bankotsu…- dijo frenando su andar.

\- Si dime.- dijo él algo distraído caminando hacia una pérgola que daba al lago.

\- Amm…- lo siguió y tomó la tela del brazo de la chaqueta del moreno para llamar su atención, lo miro a los ojos, esos profundos ojos turquesa en los que ella se había perdido ya en varias ocasiones esa noche.- Gracias.

\- No es nada.- susurro abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

\- No se por qué, pero siento tanta paz a tu lado, me tranquilizas, como…- hizo una pequeña pausa y se separó de el para apoyarse en la baranda de la pérgola para ver su reflejo en el agua.- como si te conociera desde antes.

\- Te dije siempre que lo de nosotros no eran coincidencias sino el destino.- dijo el tomando una de sus manos de la baranda.- pero no se me hace extraño que sientas eso, porque yo también lo siento.

\- Sé que nunca antes te había visto, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida o más incluso.- se volteo a mirarlo.- siento que hay una atracción magnética entre nosotros y no la puedo evitar ni controlar, porque no siento deseos de hacerlo, me haces pensar tantas cosas y no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que es contigo con quien he estado soñando.

\- ¿soñando?- pregunto.- ¿Qué cosas estas soñando?

\- Pues solo han sido dos sueños en realidad y muy extraños.- Kagome se sentó y el moreno la imitó y ella comenzó a relatarle lo que había soñado, luego de un momento el simplemente se levantó y salió de la pérgola.- ¿Bankotsu?

\- Eres tú.- dijo como si no se lo pudiese creer.- No estaba seguro antes, pero ahora sé que eres tú.

\- Bankotsu no te entiendo, ¿quieres explicarme?- no sabía por qué estaba tan calmada, si en realidad debería estar asustada, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no había nada que temer, que podía confiarle su vida a él.

\- Bien, pero, por favor no te asustes, llevo tanto tiempo buscándote que me mataría perderte.- dijo afligido.

\- Tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lado, tu solo cuéntame.- dijo la azabache animándolo.

\- Bueno veras, tu misma has dicho que has sentido una atracción magnética entre ambos ¿verdad?- ella asintió.- bueno la cosa es que es el destino que vuelve a juntarnos Kag.

\- ¿Vuelve? ¿Es que ya lo había hecho antes?

\- Si, hace unos 2700 años y otra vez antes de eso.- dijo sin mirarla, acercándose a mirar el reflejo en el agua que no encontraría.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto tranquila.

\- Eso no es importante, lo importante es que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos me maldijeron, y por culpa de esa maldición te perdí.- dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Y por qué te maldijeron?

\- Porque quería estar contigo y eso no era posible, tú estabas comprometida y yo también, pero nos amábamos a escondidas y teníamos pensado escaparnos juntos, el día de nuestras bodas, las cuales eran en nuestros respectivos palacios, el mismo día, decidimos huir juntos, pero…- no pudo continuar.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero nos descubrió mi prometida Kikyo y la invadieron los celos y nos dijo "váyanse juntos, pero aténganse a las consecuencias". Y nosotros ignoramos su advertencia y nos fuimos, esa primera noche dormimos en un establo, yo no podía dormir bien así que me levanté y fui a tomar un poco de aire y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó.- dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

\- Tranquilo, aquí estoy, continua por favor.- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Bien, estando fuera del establo fue donde apareció Kikyo y me maldijo, estas son sus exactas palabras "Por lo que has decidido debes pagar, a ella no la podrás tocar sin verte tentado a desear algo más. Ella será tu perdición, si llegas a tomar algo de ella la perderás y nada te la devolverá. El tiempo y la luna serán tus únicos amigos y confidentes. Bankotsu desde hoy te condeno a tu perdición." Y desde ahí comenzaron nuestros problemas, en ese entonces te conté lo que sucedió y me apoyaste, no te importó, dijiste que nuestro amor era más fuerte, pero en realidad mi deseo de ti pudo más.- confesó avergonzado.- te fallé.

\- No creo que haya sido así, termina de contarme la historia por favor.- le dijo comprensiva acariciando el rostro del apenado moreno.

\- Los meses pasaron y yo me mantenía lo más distante de ti, ya que no sabía realmente a que se referían las palabras de Kikyo, hasta que una noche, estabas tomando un baño en un estanque de aguas termales y me invitaste a ir contigo, pensé que podría con la tentación, pero fue más grande que yo, te amaba demasiado. Te besé, acaricie todo tu cuerpo y tú en ese momento me detuviste, tomaste el colgante que estaba en mi cuello y te lo pusiste diciéndome "mientras tenga esto tuyo, nada nos separará jamás", te sonreí y seguimos besándonos y regalándonos caricias, pero las palabras de Kikyo resonaron como ordenes en mi cabeza y yo te marqué, en ese momento no sucedió nada, pero después de eso te sentiste cansada y nos salimos del estanque, nos vestimos y nos fuimos a dormir.- hizo una pausa.- A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté ya no estabas, a mi lado había una nota que decía lo siguiente "Sr. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi durante el viaje y no se preocupe desde aquí debo seguir sola con mi viaje a casa, le dejo unas monedas por su gran trabajo. Mucha suerte en su vida, Kagome."

\- ¿O sea?- dijo algo confundida la joven mirándolo.

\- Te olvidaste de mí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te había marcado?- ella solo asintió.- la maldición hizo su trabajo y te afecto a ti también.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te olvidé?

\- Porque fui a buscarte y cuando te encontré, te pregunte por que me habías dejado y tú no sabías nada sobre un nosotros ni nada parecido, tu historia era que habías estado estudiando en el extranjero y yo te había escoltado en tu viaje de vuelta a casa. Los años pasaron yo solo vague por el mundo, así también pasaron siglos hasta que volví a verte, estabas tan bella como te recordaba, me acerqué a ti y te pregunté tu nombre, me hice tu amigo y luego te conté todo, y cuando te besé todo volvió a tu mente, era mi Kagome, la que yo recordaba y amaba, pero sucedió lo mismo que la vez anterior, nuevamente te marqué y cuando me di cuenta, aquella vez no lo podía creer, iba a perderte de nuevo y así fue, luego solo volví a irme lejos esta vez esperando no volver a verte para no repetirlo, pero después de 400 años volví a encontrarte y no pude evitar acercarme a ti, eras mi perdición, te amaba tanto y todo volvió a pasar exactamente igual y solo porque yo me negué en toda ocasión a transformarte en lo que yo soy, solo que no quiero que vivas como yo.- hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar y la miró.- en aquella ocasión ni siquiera esperé a que amaneciera, simplemente me largué del lugar y no te volví a ver…. Hasta ahora.

\- ¿Bankotsu?- dijo la azabache para llamar su atención. Cuando él se volteo, ella lo besó, ese beso estaba cargado de pasión contenida, ya que era un beso que había esperado siglos para poder llevarse a cabo, ambos lo ansiaban y Kagome por fin entendía por qué.

\- ¿Kagome?- La llamó preocupado el moreno, ya que al terminar el beso, la vio esconder su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Sollozó.- Bankotsu.- lo nombró y el reconoció inmediatamente a su eterna amada.

-Eres tú, de verdad eres tu Kag.- dijo tomándola por la cintura.

\- Eres un idiota.- logró decir entre sollozos.- porque siempre te niegas a transformarme.

\- Es porque no quiero que vivas como yo Kag, no es nada agradable.- comento el ojiazul.

\- Pero solo así romperemos esta estúpida maldición.- dijo la azabache.- y podremos estar juntos al fin.

\- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto dudoso el moreno.

\- Siempre lo estuve.- dijo confiada la joven.

\- Es lindo ver que aun tienes mi colgante de rubí.- dijo el haciéndose un corte en la mano.

\- Jamás me lo quitaría.- contesto ella con ojos cómplices mientras se bebía la poca sangre de la mano del moreno.

Él simplemente observó como la azabache de apoco iba sentándose en el suelo y como apretaba su garganta por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, vio el dolor en su expresión y como de apoco iba transformándose en lo que él era, como su amada Kagome iba siendo consumida por esta nueva Kagome que estaba naciendo. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

-Ya falta poco, tranquila pronto se acabará, lo prometo.- le susurro con pesar al oído mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. La sintió revolverse de dolor en brazos hasta el momento en el que dejo de moverse definitivamente, la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la banqueta que estaba en la pérgola.- ¿Kag? Kag, por favor… Kag por favor reacciona… te lo suplico.- dijo más afligido que nunca, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- mmm…- se quejó la joven azabache bajo los brazos protectores de su amado.

\- ¿Kag?- volvió a preguntar sorprendido al pensar que la había perdido.

\- Aquí estoy Bank, no me iré a ningún lado, no sin ti.- se incorporó y lo abrazó.- Te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Kag.- dijo abrazando y besando a su amada compañera.

\- Ahora por fin podremos dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, entre dos vampiros no existen las marcas, así que no te verás tentado y si lo haces nada va a pasar esta vez.- dijo confiada la azabache.- Vamos a casa.

\- Si vamos.- la tomó en brazos y salieron de la pérgola dándose un tierno beso.- la pregunta ahora es, ¿tu casa o la mía?

\- La tuya, la mía a ambas si quieres, en el auto si lo deseas, donde sea, pero Bankotsu ya hazme tuya.- rogó la azabache desbordante de la pasión contenida todos esos años esperando solo por él, su Bankotsu.

 _Fin_

Bueno, espero les guste mucho...

dejen comentarios.

Saludos Nina Shichinintai


End file.
